


The Beginning Of A New World

by TuffEmily



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Just a tiny little thing i put together, Slight au where Satsuki meets nonon in middle school instead, trans Nonon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffEmily/pseuds/TuffEmily
Summary: Nonon discovers that despite what she may think there is someone who cares about her.
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Kudos: 7





	The Beginning Of A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt the need to put something together after i finished watching Kill la Kill. Trans head canons are always cool.

As I watched the clock tick down, I started to shake slightly. All I had to do was head out before everyone else and walk back home quickly, I've done it a hundred times almost. Even still today felt stressful. Some real assholes who usually bullied me were giving me weird looks all day. I heard the bell ring and ran out having packed up early. Despite my preparations I still ran into them before I was able to leave.  
"Where do you think you're going you little freak?" The head bully said  
All I could do was look down and hope that they got bored of messing with me.  
"I asked you a question. A mistake like you doesn’t get to ignore me" He then pushed me over onto the ground. I started to cry not knowing what to do. Just as I put my hands over my head to protect me, I heard a distinctive click of heels on the ground. No, it couldn’t be her right?  
Clearly my assailants were just as shocked as they looked behind them to see a radiant light emanating from one girl in particular. Her silhouette shining as the light entered our eyes. It was Satsuki Kiryuin. She glowered at the bullies as she placed her two hands on her swords hilt that she had propped on the ground.  
"What disgusting animals. You bully this girl and for what? because she has the strength to embrace who she is in a world that might reject her?" She said full well knowing what has happened.  
"Lady Satsuki you got the wrong idea! This little freak just thinks he's a gi-" The leader tried to say before he was cut off.  
"Silence! It is people like her that make this world so beautiful, filled with so much diversity and thought. And it is people like you that make this world disgusting, rejecting it because it does not suit your preconceived notions of how the world should be. For this girl even existing as who she truly is demonstrates a strength you could never obtain. You who accept the identities given to you so easily. You ask not what could be changed but instead let someone else decide for you. She is a woman because she chooses to be so. And you are cowardly whelps because you choose to bully those already bullied by the world."  
Satsuki then gestured to a larger boy behind her who then proceeded to show those bullies what they were about to show me. She made sure not to hurt them too much, just enough for them to learn their lesson. That seemed to be how she usually did things from what I heard.  
She then reached out her hand and picked me up.  
"I trust you are unharmed?" She asked seemingly actually concerned, a side of her not many saw.  
"Yeah I'm ok thank you." I said giving a slight bow  
"That is good to hear" She said as she began to walk away.  
"But uh you were wrong about one thing." I said  
upon my saying this she turned around and looked me straight in the eye. The larger boy and another boy with blue hair looked at me wide-eyed.  
"What do you mean exactly?" Satsuki asked  
"Well uh. You said I chose to be a woman earlier but uh. It wasn't a choice of mine. I am a woman even if my outward appearance doesn’t fully match it." I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.  
"You would try to contradict me? Satsuki Kiryuin, heir to the world’s largest power?" She said while glaring me right in the eye  
She then lowered her glare and started laughing.  
"Yes, I knew I saw something great in you. Even in the face of an incalculable fear you still felt the need to properly stand your ground and reiterate your basic identity. I fully apologize for any offence I may have caused, I still have a lot to learn when it comes to the ways of the world." She said.  
All I could do was stare at her with utter shock. Satsuki apologized to me of all people? Her two friends with her also seemed just as shocked. Guess these guys aren't used to hearing Satsuki do that either.  
Satsuki then outreached her hand again, this time on a more level and equal plain.  
"You are quite admirable. It is people like you I will need in the world I wish to create. People with vastly different life experience to me who can see the world from an entirely new lens. Please join me in my ambition to create this world, one where people like you can be who they truly are without fear of hateful people or the system propagating this hate. If you so desire I can help you with the means to mold your body into something that makes you more comfortable and make you far more confident to express who you are to the world." Satsuki said with no trace of deception in her voice.  
Admittedly a lot of the stuff she said kinda flew over my head, she used a lot of terms that someone in our grade shouldn’t know. But despite this I fully understand her wish for a better world. And as she said she wished to create it I fully believed she could. I didn't really know to explain it, but she carried this. Radiance with her that just made me believe everything she said. It was in that moment that my fate as one of Satsuki's elite four was sealed and for that I could not be happier.  
"Yes. Of course, I'll become part of your ambition Lady Satsuki." I said getting on one knee.  
"There is no need to bow to me Nonon Jakuzure. Among the elite four we are equals."  
"H-How do you know what my name is?" Of course, Satsuki would know the student records but for her to know my real name and not my dead name was impressive.  
"Ah yes. I had Houka Iumuta here investigate some of your correspondence online. You need not worry. I only had him check for a name you might prefer."  
Houka pushed up his glasses and continued with whatever he was doing.  
While it was pretty creepy that Satsuki was able to do that, I suppose that’s just how she is. Thorough to a fault.  
"Yeah no worries. The world is going to know me by that name when you and are at the same height standing above the world." I said with something in my voice I had never heard before. But I knew that if I continued with Satsuki that I would be able to use this new feeling to soar even higher.


End file.
